Le fateful shower
by Saileena
Summary: Ok So, after Kagami and Kuroko stayed training late, Kagami is feeling strange when he sees Kuroko..naked :p Mh, of course it turns into lemon, nya (I mean, what do u expect :p) So, enjoy


So here's my second story! . (ok I'm really proud, although I'm really not sure about this one...-.-) But ok, I only watched 7 episodes of Kuroko no basket, and well, it was one of those animes (like hetalia and free :p) where I just though: How the hell is that not an yaoi?! Ok, well whatever...PLEASE REVIEW . And I guess, I don't own anything...I think not even the shower T_T But maybe the storage room .

ok, enjoy^^

* * *

Although it was already nearly dark outside, Kuroko and Kagami had decided to still train together for a bit, till Kuroko quietly said, that he was tired and, well, he disappeared the next moment anyway. And so Kagami, who wasn't really worried, but rather sorry for pushing the fragile boy to much, went to take his 'after-training-shower'.

He slowly opened the door and froze. Inside was Kuroko, slowly undressing, also getting ready to shower. Badump. It was not like Kagami had never seen him naked before, but for some strange reason his heart always accelerated when he saw Kuroko today, especially with his pale skin so deliciously exposed. Badump! The moment the tall, red-haired basketball player noticed his thought drifting towards rather...mh...lets just say _not only friends_ fantasies, it was to late already.

And so he had tumbled into one of the nearby storage rooms. _Sigh. What was going on with him? Why the hell did he get __**hard**__ from seeing __**Kuroko**__? Ok, it happened that he would have liked to kiss the other b-boy, but...eh...d-does that mean, that he was in l-love?..._

Kagami sat down on the cold floor, and stared at the clear bulge between his legs angrily. _Just go away yourself! Shit! I guess that not gonna happen, right? _He pulled down his trouser, just enough for his erect cock to spring out, and groaned with relief. Then he quickly began pumping his hot member...

'Ah! D-Damn you, ungh, K-Kuroko!', Kagami panted, still far from having enough. Still, lucky that

the others had left, otherwise they would have heard his screams of pleasure for sure. And there where a lot of them.

'Ah, K-kuro hngh, Kuro...ah..k-kuro...ha,...ko, w-why? Ngh, ah...'

'Yes?', the red haired player suddenly heard a nearly too familiar voice behind him.

But even though he wanted to stop his hand, his voice, everything, just wanted to be swallowed by the damn floor, he did not stop. And the floor didn't swallow him either.

'Ngh, g-go a-away, ha, w-why are y-you here a-anywa, Ah!, y?', Kagami managed to press threw his tensed lips.

'Because you called me, didn't you?...Ne...does it feel good, Kagami-kun?', Kuroko asked, or better whispered. The sound of his voice only made Kagami shiver even more.

'C-close your eyes, ok?', Kuroko said, his voice strangely thick...

The moment the red haired guy complied, he felt his hands being removed from his pulsing dick, and instead replaced by something else, something wet and warm. He screamed, bucking his hips into Kuroko's mouth, soon releasing his seed into the mouth that had just been sucking him.

'Ha, d-don't open y-you're eyes y-yet, K-Kagami-kun...', Kuroko panted, which of course made the other painfully hard again. But against the urge to revenge himself, against the urge to make Kuroko feel good as well, or at least look at the beautiful blue, he did as told and kept his eyes shut, even when Kuroko started to mewl in pleasure himself, and he could barely stand it any-more.

'Ah!, g-good, ha, K-Kagami-kun!', he heard the blue-haired basketball player pant, but then suddenly all sounds broke off. To fast for anything to have happened...

'K-Kuroko? Wha..Ahhhhhh!', Kagami screamed, when his lover eased himself down on his cock. 'K-Kagami-kun, ah!, p-please, f-feel g-good, ok, ah!', Kuroko nearly pleaded. In response the red-haired teen began thrusting upwards, moaning with pure delight. It felt so amazing! 'B-Baka, o-of c-course, how, ah!, c-could I n-not? Ngh, ha...', Kagami managed to pant, although his words didn't seem to reach Kuroko, who was screaming with pleasure, his eyes rolled back, and was clearly unable to think at all.

'Ah, K-Kaga, ah!, mi, I'm, ngh, c-com, Ahhhhh!'

They both screamed each others names in ecstasy, both coming, Kuroko spilling his milk all over them. But none of them even noticed the mess. 'T-That was amazing!', Kagami finally whispered, laying next to an even more exhausted Kuroko.

'Ne, Kuroko? Suki dayo...'

'I know. I love you to...my light...'

* * *

Was it ok?^^ Urgh, tis really not easy to write down all my fantasies T_T And they are still moire yummy, tehe :p

Sankyu for reading^^

by Miyoshi Saileena (this seems to formal right T_T)


End file.
